Aku no Onna Kanbu: Lunarium Requiem
by Mart-kos99k
Summary: Takeshi Zetta Akahoshi was a soldier of the Great Lunarium empire. Despite how badly he was treated he served the executives faithfully but when the executive Moon Knight decides he's had enough of the inequality between the two of them and the other executives and leads a rebellion against them Takeshi flees to Earth with the other executives.
1. Chapter 1

So, I finally heard back from support about submitting this series and they said that since it's a hentai anime they won't put it up because the site does not allow MA rated stories which is BS given that there are several anime and OVAs that are on here that have similar or have themes in them that can be considered MA so I must post this as "miscellaneous anime". But hopefully if people request this series enough then maybe they'll override their decision. Well anyway here's the prologue I hope you enjoy and I'll try to work as back and forth between this and Kuroinu as much as possible.

Aku no Onna Kanbu: Lunarium Requiem Prologue

For as far back as humans can remember there had always been three questions that had plagued the minds of every man, woman, and child. Were we alone in the universe? Would we meet other sentient life in some distant future? Would they be from a planet that we knew about or would they come from some planet far outside of our solar system?

One day however humanity finally received the answer to those questions it, however, wasn't the peaceful first contact they had thought it would be nor did they come from as far as people thought they would. One day from Earth's very own moon an army of beings came from the Moon and declared war.

"WE ARE SOLDIERS OF THE GREAT LUNARIUM EMPIRE! OUR EMPRESS LUNAVERSE 13TH HAS DECIDED THAT THE TIME HAS COME FOR US TO CLAIM VENGEANCE ON THE HUMAN RACE FOR WHAT THEY'VE DONE TO US IN THE PAST!" –The people of Great Lunarium were humanoid for the most part some looked completely human while others had traits that gave them a fantasy like appearance such as animal ears or unnaturally colored skin like pink or blue. But what really set them apart from humans the most were two especially unique traits.

The first was crests which was something all people of Lunarium were born with. They believed that the moon was their goddess and that the crests were her blessings and her way of lending them her power, of course the kind of crest you were born with determined how much of it one received during the lunar cycle with their power being at its zenith when the moon matched their crest. This power was absolute and depending on the crest one was born with it also decided one's life in Lunarium just as much as which class one was born into in the matriarchal society of Lunarium.

The second was a power that humans could only refer to as one thing, magic. The Lunarian ability was quite different from what humans thought it would be as rather than using some sort of ever present energy like "mana" or "chi" they manipulated the very building blocks of matter; atoms to create all sorts of phenomenon such as control fire, create tornadoes, and even create living things that the Lunarians referred to as "familiars".

In the past Lunarium used these powers and once reigned supreme over the Earth but one day the earthlings revolted and they were forced to live on the moon for centuries; watching as the descendants of the ones that cast them out prospered and flourished until finally they had, had enough. At first the humans could not compete with the more advanced technologies and special abilities of the invaders but the discovery of a new type of mineral changed the balance of power.

This new mineral enabled humanity to fight on par with Lunarium's soldiers by crafting special combat suits and weapons that could match the invader's moves stride for stride and even allowed soldiers, young women in particular, to be able to use their own limited form of "magic" which the humans referred to as "alchemy". This new mineral quickly came to be known as the shining jewel that shined hope for humanity and was called GEM.

Lunaverse 13th was outraged that these humans had been able to find a way to combat them and was forced to withdraw her army. She then gathered her executives, her eight greatest warriors, to come together and find an alternative way to conquer the Earth and establish what she called Moonland. They spoke of many ways to go about conquering Earth but then one of them stood up and suggested instead of outright attacking that he would go to Earth and live among them, learn their weaknesses, and report his findings to them. They all agreed and he left immediately for a country humanity called Japan.

At first he fulfilled his duty as he all good men should have. He went to libraries, schools, locations of interest or importance, and he blended in well with thanks in part to the identity he assumed. This all changed one day when he met a young earth woman. Initially he thought of her as just another human scientist but as time went on and he got to know her he saw how intelligent she was as well how dedicated she was to helping her people even if she was a little eccentric for humans.

This greatly interested him since on Lunarium if one failed their mission or stepped out of line, regardless of who they were, be they a soldier or even the empress herself would be punished to the greatest extent possible in accordance to the crime. So, when day he asked her-

"Why do you help these people? Sure, humanity looks united now but they are always plotting and scheming against each other." –Executive 1

"Why? Well I guess it would be because even if we are always at each other's throats and we hurt each other from time to time I have faith that through the light within the human heart we'll be able to understand each other one day." –Woman

"Light within the human heart? What kind of corny nonsense is that?" –Executive 1

"It's not corny! That term happens to come from one of my all-time favorite anime! Essentially it's about looking past the bad stuff and taking a chance on something that can change everything. That everyone has the potential to change for the better." –The woman pouted as the executive laughed at her.

"Hahahaha! That's funny but… maybe it isn't entirely wrong either." –The executive thought that if such ideology could be talked about on a planet where people hurt each other like Earth then perhaps it could also be used on Lunarium to perhaps find a peaceful way of ending the conflict between the two planetoids.

Time passed and the two got married and had a child. Six years had passed and the Executive found peace all the while he had been working relentlessly in trying to persuade Lunaverse 13th to see that there was no need to fight the humans if both sides used dialogue instead of war to communicate with each other. But she refused and instead demanded that he return to Lunarium immediately along with the woman and child they had. The man had no choice but to return and so he decided to come clean to the two of them.

To his surprise his wife confessed to knowing, or at the very least had her suspicions, that he was from Lunarium and still chose to marry him knowing full well what could happen. He hugged his wife and child and said goodbye to the people that had become their neighbors while saying that they were going away on a trip. He watched as his son tearfully said goodbye to two girls, sisters at that, that he had become close friends with before taking them back to Great Lunarium. When they arrived the Executive and his family were taken to the throne room and before the empress herself along with her other executives.

He tried to plead his case one final time and his wife did everything she could to support him but their pleas fell on deaf ears. Lunaverse sentenced the executive and his wife to death but out of consideration for the Executive's services and how even in the face of death they were still trying to plead peace between Earth and Great Lunarium she spared the son saying she would have him trained and raised as a soldier for Lunarium and have him carry out the plan that his father should've been doing once he was old enough to be considered self-sufficient on Earth.

The wife knowing full well that something like this would happen had it placed in her will that their son would inherit the house on his 16th birthday along with the large amount of money she had from her job as a scientist. It would be difficult but she knew her son would be okay she said her goodbyes to him while desperately trying to hold back the river of tears that was forming from her eyes and let her husband say his goodbyes as well.

"Takeshi "Zetta" Akahoshi. I know that things will be difficult for you from now on but I want you to remember that your mother and I love you and no matter what happens to you from this point onwards we will always be with you here." –The Executive placed his hand over his son's heart and watched as his son desperately grabbed it and begged them both to stay while crying. Lunaverse decided to have the boy escorted out of the throne room knowing full well that even a "half-breed" child should not see their own parents die in front of him.

Two guards came up from behind the boy and each took an arm before carrying him out of the throne room kicking and screaming. The last thing he saw before the doors closed was the sight of his parents smiling and waving at him. With that time moved forward.

A/N

Alright so I took a few things from Gundam and Future Card Buddyfight but the rest of the story will be focused on this "universe". If you know what Buddyfight is then you can probably guess what Takeshi's Lunarium identity will be. Also I was deliberately vague with his parents and Lunaverse 13th will be described more in detail in the next chapter. Anyway next chapter will be the "official" start of the story so then until next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

VICTORY SCREECH! They added the series, thanks to all that requested the addition of the series. You guys rock now start researching the series and start making some more stories for it but remember keep it classy. Also, writing the intro's for the executives took a while to do. I'm am thankful that I chose to do the "heroines" of the first game for this story.

Also names of the characters will switch between their identities depending on the situation. Such as Takeshi being referred to as Zetta in combat or with the other executives as opposed to when he's alone or with friends. On another note in the series Daiyana was an earthling that sided with Great Lunarium so I had some difficulty writing about her.

Aku no Onna Kanbu: Lunarium Requiem Chapter 1

The city of Neo Yokohama, a large city that was built over the ruins of the Yokohama after it was destroyed in one of the first battles to have occurred during what was called the Terran-Lunarian war. Like its predecessor Neo Yokohama was a major shipping port and specialized in both biotech and semiconductor industries but there was one thing about it that made it more unique than Yokohama and that it was the home of one of Earth's best protectors Silver Star.

Silver Star was a young woman that wore the very latest in GEM suits the Crimson Comet; a red, white, and black battle suit that allowed her to fight in almost any environment such as the bottom of the ocean or the vacuum of space. Her helmet's visor not only allowed her to keep her identity secret but also be able to scan and pick up on signals things that even the most advanced forms of analysis or communication would have difficultly detecting.

Her "alchemy" weapons were a pair of red and green energy blades on her forearms and when those weren't enough she could summon the "alchemy sword" Red giant and the "alchemy railgun" Shooting Star from a purple sphere on her navel to battle against elite warriors from Great Lunarium head on. How did people know this fact?

It was because they were watching her battle two of them on a destroyed street with the lights of the nearby buildings serving as illumination as the dark night sky loomed above alongside the moon. The first wore a Black combat suit and wore a cape with a crescent moon emblem at the center of his chest which connected the cape to the suit but appeared to be only the size of an average man. He held a scimitar in his left hand and looked at Silver Star through the blue visor of his black helmet. This was the executive Moon Knight and standing next to him was another executive only this one held a far more demonic appearance.

He was a large standing at around 7 feet and had what appeared to be four eyes on his chest and his body was covered in scales ranging from red, yellow, orange, and black. He had two massive blood red claws for hands and large draconic like wings on his back. His head had several horns on it of varying sizes and his face, if one could call it that, was completely black and held almost no features except for two fierce red lights that were parallel to each other which were most likely his eyes. He was "The Armored Battle Demon" Zetta.

While massive battles like war didn't happen too often anymore since the discovery of GEM that did not mean that soldiers from Great Lunarium did not come down every now and then either to cause some havoc or steal something from Earth that Great Lunarium could use to gain some advantage over Earth. The soldiers that came down were often powerful ones that even the army had difficulty facing so Earth's scientists created special suits made entirely from GEM and only allowed people with exceptional skill and affinity with "magic". People like-

"Silver Star, surely you know it's foolish to face off against myself and Zetta. Why don't you just scurry on home before you get hurt anymore?" –Moon knight pointed his sword at Silver Star whose suit was showing signs of battle with numerous dents and minute cuts as he spoke in a taunting tone. He and Zetta had been waiting for Silver Star to appear on a patrol route they had scouted and when she did the two ambushed her and attacked with extreme prejudice. Silver Star had been a thorn in many of Great Lunarium's plans so Lunaverse 13th sent Moon Knight and Zetta out to destroy her.

"You and Zetta? Please, Zetta there has been doing all the work. You've either only been running interference or attacking whenever the big guy and I happen to have each other's undivided attention. If you were a real man you'd be fighting me one on one. But then again you probably don't even have the balls to do it." –Silver Star watched as Zetta was about to attack when Moon Knight held his sword in front of him.

"Stand down Zetta. I will be the one to snuff out this little light." –Moon Knight said as he stepped forward and used "magic" to increase the size of the scimitar to the point that he needed both hands to wield it.

"Lord Moon Knight do not listen to her. We have the advantage if we continue like this then it'll be Great Lunarium's greatest victory to date." –Zetta's voice was deep and had a bit of a mechanical tone to it. He held great respect for the executives of the empire and to him any that spoke ill of them needed to be ignored and then eliminated. With his power and Moon Knight's skill the two of them could kill Silver Star with ease.

"I said stand down Zetta. I will not allow anyone else the honor of slaying this wench besides myself." –Moon Knight was a proud warrior of Great Lunarium. He would not sit idly by as some woman from Earth was insulting him he already had plenty of people back on the moon doing that. Without so much as a word he immediately dashed forward with his sword to his side and swung it. The force of the sword's swing was powerful enough to knock most people off their feet but Silver Star stood her ground as Moon Knight jumped up to unleash an overhead slash.

Silver Star immediately jumped to her right and watched as the sword's force cut everything several feel behind her in two. The problem with this however was that Moon Knight's sword had gotten stuck in the destroyed street's rubble and that gave Silver Star the opening she needed to end this fight now before she ran out of energy. She struck Moon Knight in the face with her fist and sent him flying into the side of an adjacent building and as soon as he hit the wall she focused her "magic" into the crystal on navel and it began to glow as something began to come out of it.

A large red and white, rifle like weapon came out of it however the barrel was more open and appeared to have a single large shell in it rather than having bullets. A holographic sight appeared over the barrel which Silver Star used to aim as she grabbed the weapon and pointed it at Moon Knight as he was trying to escape the ruble. This weapon was Shooting Star, an alchemy weapon used "magic" to accelerate a single slug at high speeds and was capable of punching a hole in a battle ship if charged long enough but even with a short charge it would be enough to end Moon Knight.

"Well Moon Knight it's been real. Let's do this again in the next life." –Silver Star said as she began to charge Shooting Star. Right when she was about to pull the trigger however Zetta flapped his wings and flew forward and grabbed the gun, trying to wrestle it out of her hands.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?!" –Silver Star was shocked that someone would try to wrestle Shooting Star out of her hands as it was still charging.

"I will not allow you to harm Lord Moon Knight any further woman!" –Zetta kicked her in the belly which sent her sliding back quite a bit of distance. With the small window of time he made he rushed over to Moon Knight and began to rapidly move the rest of the debris out of the way. Silver Star stood back up and aimed her railgun once more at the two Lunarian soldiers. Moon Knight saw this and pushed Zetta out of the way and to the slip right when Silver Star pulled the trigger and the slug ended up hitting the wall next to him and kicking up a large cloud of dust and smoke.

"Lord Moon Knight!" –Zetta called out and saw Moon Knight emerge from the smoke clutching his bleeding left side with his right hand and fell on his knees. Zetta quickly picked Moon Knight up and supported him with his shoulder.

"We will return Silver Star!" –Zetta pulled out a small round device from some sort of secret pocket on his leg and pressed a small green button on it and in a flash of brilliant colors the two men were gone.

* * *

On Great Lunarium…

The empire of Great Lunarium was located on the moon's sea of tranquility. It was large and to most that saw it Great Lunarium looked like some sort of large space station encased in a bubble. The center of this bubble was a large castle like structure with multiple towers but the largest was had four pathways that intersected it that all went to smaller towers while the top of it appeared to be constructed like the top of what used to be the Space Needle before it was destroyed in the war.

Zetta and Moon Knight appeared on a large platform in a large rounded room with metallic pink walls and a control console over to the side of the platform. Zetta's body then began to shrink down until he became somewhat shorter than Moon Knight. Then his helmet and his dark void of a face retracted revealing a young man no more than seventeen years old. He had short brick red hair and two different colored eyes, a black left one and a right blue one.

"Are you okay Katsuma?" –Zetta asked Moon Knight. Moon Knight insisted that they refer to each other by their real names since the two of them had known each other for years ever since basic training whenever it was just them.

"Yes Takeshi I am fine. If it wasn't for you I'd probably be splattered all over the place back there. I let my pride get the best of me this time around." –The now named Katsuma removed his helmet revealing his short brown, shaggy hair and dark eyes. He looked at Takeshi "Zetta" Akahoshi while speaking in pained breathes. Katsuma was born as a low-class soldier and Takeshi was the half breed of a former executive and an Earthling scientist so the two of them had shared many struggles although Katsuma felt that Takeshi experienced more than he ever did.

The son of a leader turned revolutionary traitor Takeshi was greatly discriminated against and often had to work harder than anyone else to prove his loyalty and worth to their superiors. Even when he was punished he continued to remain loyal to the executives that Katsuma was forced to deal with every day. To Katsuma he and Takeshi were nothing more than go-boys in the matriarchy based society that was Great Lunarium.

"We need to get you to the medical wing before-"–Takeshi was forced to stop mid-sentence as the door to the room slid open and several guards came rushing into the room in force and surrounded the platform. The guards were all dressed in gray military uniforms that had an emblem of a full moon stitched over the spots their hearts were. The guards reached for the holsters on their legs and pulled out laser magnums.

"Lord Moon Knight and "Armored Battle Demon" Zetta you have been summoned to the throne by Empress Lunaverse for "punishment". Please come quietly as we have been asked to bring you by force if necessary." –Guard 1 watched as Takeshi, or Zetta at this moment, looked at Moon Knight before looking back at him.

"Please can that wait for a moment? Lord Moon Knight needs medical assistance now." –Takeshi

"You don't need to worry about that we are also here to give Lord Moon Knight some treatment before bringing you two, to the throne room." –Two soldiers with crosses on their jackets came forward with some medical supplies and stepped onto the platform. Takeshi watched as the two of them removed Katsuma's suit and began to stitch and dress the wound before putting it back on. Takeshi knew that the treatment was only a temporary thing to keep Katsuma from getting out of whatever it was the empress or the executives was planning for them both.

Takeshi offered his hand to Katsuma who used it to pull himself up before the two of them went with the guards. They went through numerous hallways and made numerous turns before they arrived at a large ornate door that Takeshi knew all too well. The door opened to reveal a large room with multiple pillars on the opposite through which one could see Earth. There were multiple candle stands and a long red carpet that led to a single large couch which acted as the throne.

Katsuma stepped in first followed by Takeshi who had taken a moment to look at the room. Ever since that day eleven years ago whenever he came to this very room he'd be reminded of the last words his parents told him before he was carried off and watched them wave goodbye. Takeshi snapped out of it and looked at the women that flanked the left and right sides of the veil enclosed throne before looking at the silhouette of the person who was laying upon it.

First from the left side and standing closest to the throne was a young woman around Takeshi's age. She had long pink hair that flowed down to her back and pink eyes that were a shade darker than her hair. She wore a golden tiara on her head and a white head dress which had a draconic like appearance due to the sides looking like a pair of dragon wings. She wore a long skirt that was open in the front and back that showed off her amazing cream colored legs and her armored boots. On her arms were a pair of whitish pink shoulder length gloves that matched her open breastplate. She was the crown princess of the Great Lunarium empire Lunatemis Lunaverse 14th.

Next to her was another woman but this one had a vaguely demonic appearance evidenced by her blue skin, large pointed ears, black colored sclera which highlighted her amber eyes, and the pair of horns that grew from the side of her head. Overall she had the appearance of what humans called a succubus. Her dark purple attire made one think of a highly decorated pirate captain with black straps connecting her thighless pants sleeves to her jacket and left her black bikini like panties exposed. She wore a hat with a Jolly Rodger on it on top of her bright bubblegum purple hair. This woman was Efanatika.

The final woman on the left appeared more human but stood at least six feet even but had a stunning figure. The young woman also had black and white dog ears sprouting out from the aquamarine hair on her head alongside a large furry tail on her lower back. She wore a turquoise colored, slightly modified version of what the earthlings would call a qipao but the pieces of fabric that were normally long in both the front and the back were short and went about to the middle of her thighs. She wore matching thigh length boots and arm guards along with a dark green short jacket that just barely went past her 86cm D-cup sized breasts. She was the battle maniac of the executives Serena.

Next on the right side across from Serena was another girl who was notably smaller than her colleagues in both height and size. She was dressed in a similar fashion to Miko priestesses on Earth with the exception of a short red skirt rather than a hakama and the top's sleeves fell down to the ground. She had white hair that went as far down as her bottom with rabbit ears coming out from the top of her head. She was the youngest and most intelligent of the executives, Oboro.

Next to Oboro and standing across from Efanatika was a woman that Takeshi could only describe as an Ojou-sama type woman. She was covered from head to toe in diamonds and jewels of various sizes with some even being in the shape of hearts. She wore a very revealing magenta and orange dress that had a sort of avian theme to it that matched her golden headpiece which had a heart in the center of it and had wings on its sides. She had long golden blonde hair styled with ringlets and captivating blue eyes. She held a large pipe like the ones used for smoking in her left hand as her right was directly underneath her breasts which had to be the largest out of all the executives and over a heart that was painted over her belly. This beauty was Daiyana.

The final executive standing on the ride side and closest to the throne was dressed in a navy-blue skin tight full body leotard. She wore a long red scarf around her neck and her chest, arms, and legs were covered in light black and gold armor. She had a golden horned headband over her dark blue hair and had a stoic expression on her face. This woman was a kunoichi and the best spy in all of Great Lunarium Kaguya.

The room was silent as Takeshi and Katsuma stood on the carpet before the throne. After what felt like hours but was actually a few minutes the veil pulled back to reveal-

"All hail the empress Lunaverse 13th!" –Lunatemis announced before everyone quickly bowed down on one knee. Lunaverse looked at the two men before her before standing up.

"Raise your heads Moon Knight and Zetta." –Lunaverse watched as the two obediently but fearfully raised their heads. Takeshi looked upon Lunaverse 13th and found that he was at eye level with the empress.

For lack of a better word she was… smaller than one would think for someone who was over 800 years old. She had the appearance of a child and her long ruby red hair sprawled all over the floor. She wore an anklet and a bracelet on each of her ankles and wrists respectively as well as a white and black choker from which a thin veil of cloth that covered the front of her body hung. The crown on her head was large and looked more like a pirate hat but was far bigger than Efanatika's hat. Her magenta eyes looked directly into Takeshi's own heterochromia eyes.

"So then, tell me how'd the mission go~?" –Lunaverse spoke in a knowing tone as she saw Moon Knight shift his head down a little from the corner of her eye as she continued to look at Zetta. She then raised her left hand and snapped her fingers and several holoscreens appeared around them showing clips from their battle with Silver Star. Takeshi, as Zetta, knowing it would do them no good to hide it decided to be the one to speak up and tell the truth.

"We failed your highness. Silver Star managed to greatly wound Lord Moon Knight because I chose to stand by and let it happen." –Zetta

"That's not true! He stood by because I had ordered him to. If I hadn't fallen for Silver Star's taunt and fought her one on one, then she would be dead right now! If anyone should be punished it should be me." –Moon Knight spoke out in protest. Zetta and he had always had the other's back and would try to lessen the punish or at least shift it to themselves so the other wouldn't face it but that wasn't going to work this time.

"You should both be punished in my opinion. Zetta let an executive get injured and Moon Knight failed to kill Silver Star those are both unforgivable offenses." –Lunatemis stepped forward and voiced her thoughts on the matter. Lunatemis was an extreme man hater and saw them as nothing more but disposable garbage.

"I agree. We cannot allow something like this to happen again. They must reap what they've sown. Especially that half breed. He needs to learn that the life of an executive is worth more than his even if that executive is Moon Knight." –Efanatika looked upon Moon Knight who was starting to growl. Moon Knight knew that this would happen the moment they stepped into the room. Up until Zetta became a part of the inner circle, despite not being an executive, he had been the one the executives would blame and take their frustrations out on. But once Zetta stepped in they all targeted him because he was a half breed even though he had shown loyalty and respect to them equal to if not greater than that of any pure blood Lunarian citizen.

Katsuma was from the lower classes as such his crest, a crescent moon, was considered second to last but he worked to get to where he was now but for Takeshi who had no crest the struggle to get this far was on a level where Katsuma could do nothing but give Takeshi his utmost respect.

He shifted his eye to Kaguya hoping for some help in defending Takeshi. Not too long ago she was a soldier just like Takeshi and him and the three of them were great friends but once she became an executive she became cold and distant and continued to do so even after they got promoted. He wasn't surprised when he saw her eyes closed and continued to stand there as Lunatemis and Efanatika both teared into them.

"Alright, that's enough. Since you two are so eager today Lunatemis and Efanatika, I'll leave Moon Knight's punishment to you in the punishment chamber, Zetta on the other hand will be punished here." –Lunaverse watched as her daughter and Efanatika bowed and pulled Moon Knight off the floor. Zetta watched as they walked out of the room pushing Moon Knight out the door as he tried to look back at him. They were both punished by one of the two women at one point or another and were greatly injured after so to have both of them administer the punishment all Zetta could do was pray for him.

After the door closed it was just him, the empress, and the four other executives. Zetta shifted his eyes to each of the remaining executives trying to figure out who would be the one to punish him. Each of them had their own unique style of punishment; Oboro made him a guinea pig for dangerous experiments, Kaguya would make him fight her and then crush him while he had some sort of handicap, Daiyana would either make him do something embarrassing or do something embarrassing to him, and Serena would normally subject him to a hellish training exercise that not even highly specialized elite soldiers would dare to do.

He looked carefully and mentally prepared himself for whoever it would be this time around. From the corner of his eye he saw Daiyana's leg shift and about to move forward when-

"Eyes on me Zetta. I'm your executioner today and boy you aren't gonna like what I got planned for you." –Serena's voice made Zetta turn around and look at her as she was cracking her hands. A tall pole rose from the floor behind Zetta as Serena approached him, easily dwarfing the young man who looked up at her undaunted. Serena smirked as she looked at him.

"Deactivate your armor and put your hands behind the pole." –Serena watched as Zetta raised his right hand and place it on a spike on his left wrist. The spike sank down and the armor began to recede towards the wrist until it became a scaled bracelet with one of the eyes from the torso in the center. Zetta was wearing a black military outfit with his "Earth" surname over his chest since many thought he wasn't worthy of having his father's name.

Zetta then moved his arms behind him like he was told and two mechanical arms appeared from on the upper part of the pole to hold them there. Serena looked back at Lunaverse 13th who only nodded her head, letting the executive know to begin when she was ready. She pulled out a piece of leather and motioned for him to open his mouth.

"This is gonna hurt. You may end up thanking me for this later." –Serena tied the leather around his head and over his mouth so Zetta could bite down on it. Serena pulled her arm back and began to punch him in the chest. Each punch had a little more force in it than the last and with each blow Zetta bit down harder on the leather in his mouth yet never did his eyes break contact with Serena's. Serena hated doing this to him especially since he was the only guy with the guts to train with her from time to time but better her than the others.

Finally, after a few minutes of constant punches she lifted his head, which had fallen a little, with her hand and saw that his eyes still weren't wavering despite the amount of pain he must have been feeling.

"Black eye or missing teeth your choice." –Serena while considered the most laid back of the executives, couldn't afford to be nice she was a leader and had to discipline a soldier for letting his superior get injured. She removed the leather so Zetta could speak.

"Black eye." –That was all Zetta said before Serena punched him straight in the eye. As soon as she did the pole's arms let go and he dropped to his knees before falling forward, he didn't even grunt. The door to the throne room opened not long after and Efanatika and Lunatemis both walked in and saw Serena standing over Zetta's beaten body.

"Serves you right welp. Next time help your superior even if that superior is that useless bastard Moon Knight. Now get out of here." –Efanatika said as she walked passed his body. Zetta tried to push himself up when Lunatemis placed her boot on the back of his head.

"If your father wasn't such a great hero I'd never let you clean so much as the smallest scale on that armor of his. Remember that." –Lunatemis removed her boot and watched as he made his way out of the throne room before turning to her mother and the other executives.

* * *

Later…

Takeshi had walked through various hallways in the castle before arriving at the medical wing. The door opened and he hobbled his way over to the counter inside. The receptionist spotted him and called for immediate medical assistance when he began to show signs of losing consciousness. Orderlies ran over, picked him up, and threw him into a rejuvenation chamber.

The chamber was a small pod that would fill with a special liquid that would speed up recovery. As the med tech looked at the panel of the chamber Takeshi was him he saw that there were numerous internal injuries ranging from internal bleeding to fractured bones. It would take several hours before he was out and about again.

After what felt like a short amount of time to him because of the blackout Takeshi stepped out from the chamber. His body still felt sore but that was the least of his concerns.

"Where's Lord Moon Knight?" –Takeshi was more worried about Katsuma then he was about himself. The nurse that was looking him over to make sure everything had healed correctly finished her assessment and showed him to the room Katsuma was resting in. Once there he saw that Katsuma was covered in bandages and was hooked up to an IV that was holding up a couple of blood bags.

"Hey. I heard what happened. So, Serena was the one in charge this time, eh?" –Katsuma said as he looked at his friend.

"Yeah unfortunately I don't think I want to know what Lunatemis and Efanatika did to you." –Takeshi and Katsuma shared a chuckle at Katsuma's expense before Katsuma got serious.

"Someday you and I are gonna change things Takeshi." –Katsuma winced as he raised his arm in the air.

"Yeah, we are. I'll leave you to rest then I have to return to Earth." –Takeshi left leaving only Katsuma and the nurse who was looking at the various monitors to make sure that Katsuma's vitals were stable. Katsuma smirked as he got up and pulled the wires off his body. The moment the nurse saw the drop on the monitors she turned around and saw Katsuma's hand in front of her face.

"CREST STEAL!" -Katsuma

* * *

Takeshi decided to take the scenic route on his way to the teleporter room that would take him home. He didn't like much of anything in Great Lunaverse but the view of Earth as he walked through the open-air hallway was nice. It gave him time to think and relax. He had been a soldier for eleven years now and living between Earth and Lunarium let him live two kinds of lives.

He wanted to change Lunarium so that it and Earth could exist in peace. The fact that his mother and father could fall in love on earth and have him was proof that it was possible for them to do it. To make those kinds of changes however he needed to get to higher positions of power and his current status as a sort of unofficial executive was proof that he needed to do more if he was to achieve that goal. If only the other executives could see Earth as he did. His thoughts was broken by the sight of Daiyana who was standing beside a door with a smile on her face.

Daiyana opened the door and motioned for him to follow her inside. Takeshi sighed as he knew what it was she probably wanted before walking over to the door and looking around, once he was sure that no one was around he entered only to be tackled.

"Mr. Takeshi~! I'm sorry, I'm soooo sorry I didn't cover for you today." –Daiyana said as she was on top of him, tears forming from her eyes.

"I-It's fine Daiyana you can't always be the punisher. Now if you'd please get off me your breasts are…" –Zetta looked away as Daiyana looked down and saw that she was pressing her breasts right on to his chest. With a cute little shriek, she got off him and sat down next to him but still looked like she was about to cry.

(Flash back)

Unlike the other executives who had been born on Great Lunarium Daiyana was an earthling that had been abducted and later "reborn". She was a shy, ordinary earthling girl in school at the time when she was first brought to Great Lunarium but to the shock of many her power and affinity for "magic" was on a level equivalent to an Executive. So, Lunaverse offered her the chance to become "reborn" through a special baptism ceremony on Lunarium. Daiyana, or Diana Aman as she was called at this point, agreed and received her own crest.

She decided that this new life was going to be completely different then the plain life she had lived on Earth so she made herself dress in flashy clothing and wore dazzling jewelry all so she could reinvent herself there was still one problem though… she was still afraid of men. The guys in her school always made passes at her or made fun of her because of the size of her breasts. Like it was her fault she was an F-cup.

One day while she was trying to get over here fear through practice Zetta came upon her giving herself a speech about how it important it was for her to get over her androphobia. Rather than take advantage of her like she thought he would Zetta offered to help her from time to time in getting over her fear which she quickly accepted. She was surprised to learn that he was a half earthling and half Lunarian but found that unlike many of the other people here he was actually quite kind and open minded.

When she heard about how he was normally treated she wanted to have him placed under her protection as her right hand but he declined saying he had things that only he needed to do and that he needed to do it on his own. But Diana couldn't just let the only good man she had ever met just go through his whole life in pain so instead she and Takeshi, the Earth name of the kind man before her, came up with a sort of routine where she, as Daiyana, would punish him in such a way that while yes it was embarrassing for them both, like Takeshi being on all fours while Diana sat on his back and had him move around the room like a horse or having him lick her legs clean of dirt and sweat, the other executives would see it as punishing/degrading him.

(End of flashback)

"Still though, right when I was about to step forward Serena came in and stole it from me at the last second and you got really hurt. I wanted to step in and stop it right away." –Diana

"It's fine we can't do it too often, anyways as I'm sure you remember." –Takeshi saw Diana lower her head at that and heard her starting to whimper. The last time she volunteered too often she was forced to do something to him that Takeshi knew she was too kind to ever have the fortitude to do and more than likely still weighed on her mind even now. He didn't say it to be mean he said because he wanted her to know he didn't have a grudge about it. So, Takeshi moved over a bit and embraced her in a small hug and began to stroke her hair and calm her down. They had made great progress in dealing with her androphobia to the point where she could stand contact with another male for a few minutes.

He then released his hold and pulled out a small handkerchief which he had in his pocket and began to wipe away the tears on her face.

"I'm not mad, I just don't want to see you do something like that to me or anyone ever again." –Takeshi

"I know but still it's unfair that you have to go through so much more than anyone else in this place Mr. Takeshi." –Diana

"I told you that you don't have to call me "Mr." just Takeshi is fine." –Takeshi smiled as Diana blushed at that sentence. She was too kind and polite to be able to call someone by just their first name alone, how could anyone be so mean to her?

"Absolutely not. If you ask me, you deserve the most respect out of anyone else in this empire." –Diana tried to defend her actions but it only made Takeshi laugh a bit.

"Well I best get going before someone walks in and finds us." –Takeshi stood up and was about to leave when Diana grabbed his arm.

"W-Wait before you go there's actually see something I want to give you as an apology for today, b-but you have to close your eyes." –Diana was stuttering as she thought about what she was about to do. It was bold, too bold for her but Diana needed to express how sorry she was to him and how much she appreciated all the help Takeshi had given her.

So as soon as he closed his eyes and she was sure he couldn't see Diana leaned in gave him an innocent kiss on the cheek. When Takeshi opened his eyes, he saw Diana had a blush on her face that was so fierce it put blood to shame. Diana did nothing but stand there for a few moments before running out of the room.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" –Diana yelled back as she continued to run. Takeshi stood there processing what she had just done to him before he left the room and continued towards the teleporter room, arriving there a few minutes later. He would have to go straight to sleep when he got home but he knew that Diana would definitely be paying him a visit in his dreams. Still he was glad he got all his homework done before the mission since tomorrow was a school day.

A/N

Leave me your thoughts. Should I have expanded on somethings was I trying to do too much in one chapter, let me know. Also to the guest that left the vanguard review vanguard and buddyfight are two different things.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the hiatus things have been crazy on my end in addition to life stuff I went down the rabbit hole called Persona 5. I've also decided that I'll write chapters little by little so I don't end up pressuring myself to keep up.

Also, any Sin: Nanatsu no Taizai fans here? It's pretty new I feel it has potential for other stories so give it a look over. (Sin: Nanatsu no Taizai is not to be confused with The Seven Deadly Sins. One is a about demon lords the other is about knights, you guys should know which is which.)

Aku no Onna Kanbu: Lunarium Requiem Chapter 2

Takeshi groaned as the sun's light shined through the window of his room. Opening his eyes, he sat up and looked about the room that had been his for as long as he could remember. His bed was in the furthest left side corner while the door to his room was on the opposite right-side corner. The room had many things one would expect to find in an average Earth teen room; posters and framed pictures on the walls, a desk and computer on the opposite side right side which was next to a television and game console.

The night desk that was right next to him had a sphere-shaped robot clock, something his mother had given him and said was the official mascot of the robot series she loved so much, and lamp that allowed him to adjust the brightness. He got out of bed and began to do some morning stretches, wincing a bit as he still felt some pain from his punishment last night. It seemed the medics only made sure to treat him just enough so that he wouldn't be left in too bad a condition.

As he stretched he began to hear noises coming from the kitchen on first floor of his three-story home. His room was located on the second floor of the large home that his father had acquired not long after he arrived on Earth in Neo Yokohama. He had secretly installed Lunarian security systems and defenses to ensure that intruders didn't get in.

So then why wasn't Takeshi rushing to see who the intruder that had apparently gotten by the house's security system was? The answer was simple he knew exactly who it was and knew that this person was no threat. After he finished his stretches he quickly got dressed in his school uniform; a blue short-sleeved shirt was worn under a white blazer with blue trims around the opening and the sleeves, he wore tan khaki pants, and black and white sneakers. He grabbed his black school bag and went down stairs finding an amazing smell coming from the dining room.

Takeshi followed the scent and came face to face with the person who had been in his kitchen and was now setting the table for him. She was a young, yet still maturing young woman with perfect white skin and was about a year older than he was but was shorter than him and stood at 5'1 against his 5'6. She had long, lustrous, dark blue hair which contrasted her light blue eyes well. She wore a blue uniform dress that went to her knees underneath a white jacket.

"Good morning Maria-nee." –Takeshi smiled as the now identified Maria responded.

"Good morning Takeshi-kun." –Maria Jugoya was a kind person and had always been something of a big sister to Takeshi ever since he was young. Back when Takeshi left for Lunarium with his parents the two of them plus Maria's younger sister, Tsukimi, had been quite young so when he returned years later he was expecting them to have forgotten him. Color him surprised when they both rushed and hugged him like there was no tomorrow while he was standing in front of the house after teleporting from Lunarium.

"So, where's Tsukimi?" –Takeshi asked as he pulled out a seat and went straight to work on eating his breakfast.

"Tsukimi is still asleep. Honestly that girl really needs to fix that habit of hers. Especially since today is her day to be on morning duty." –Maria went back to the kitchen and began cleaning the pot and pan she had used to make Takeshi's breakfast in the sink while humming a happy tune. Takeshi watched her from the corner of his eye and smiled, thinking about how happy he was to have someone as kind as her as a sort of big sister figure in his life.

It seemed like it was going to be a perfectly quiet day… up until a few minutes later though when a loud scream could be heard outside.

"OH CRAP! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" –The source of the voice came from the second floor of the house next door to Takeshi's. Takeshi continued to have his breakfast while somehow being able to hear the noise that the person in the house next to his before hearing a door burst open followed shortly the sound of his own front door opening. Running into the room was a tall girl standing at six feet even, she had her long brown hair tied in a braided ponytail, minus two large cowlicks on the top of her head, which matched her large brown eyes. She was dressed in a uniform similar to Maria and was panting heavily as she looked at the two-other people in the room.

"Why didn't you wake me up Maria-nee?!" –This girl was Tsukimi Jugoya and unlike her sister whom many would refer to as a responsible young adult Tsukimi could best be described as the typical shoujo manga heroine; reckless, unorganized, mainly relying on either luck or instinct to get through the day.

"I did try but you kept muttering ten more minutes and I had to prepare Takeshi's breakfast. Honestly I know that your part time job of yours can take up a lot of your time but you shouldn't stay up so late to read manga. Did you even finish your homework?" –Maria sighed as she turned off the sink and faced her younger sister. She then walked over to her taking something off the counter which she then handed to her sister; it was a packaged roll of Yakisoba bread which she quickly unwrapped and began to eat as if she hadn't eaten in days. Takeshi smiled before standing up and putting his dirty plate in the sink.

"We should get going before we miss the train, we can worry about the small stuff later." –Takeshi

"Thank you Take-nii!" –Tsukimi was probably the happiest of the two sisters to have Takeshi back as he had always been something of an older brother to her even if she was taller than the two of them. Takeshi nodded and then walked over to where he hung his book bag and house keys and picked them up before heading to the door. Maria and Tsukimi quickly followed behind him and once they were out Takeshi locked it. They then began their rush to the train station, just another day on planet Earth.

"Man, that was a close one. I may actually be able to make it on time for once." –Tsukimi said with a skip in her step as the group made their way down the street to their school. They had just barely managed to get on the train after their run to the station fortunately the train car they had gotten on to wasn't so full.

"You'd be on time more if you didn't sleep so much Tsukimi. You'd even have more time to prepare and have breakfast if you did." –Takeshi said as he scratched his cheek.

"Oh, c'mon Take-nii too?" –Tsukimi said as she lowered her head, clearly not expecting him to be on her sister's side of the sleeping argument.

"He's just watching out for what's best for your best interest's Tsukimi. Don't expect him to spoil you now like when we were kids." –Maria gently scolded her sister. Although this exchange was vaguely like those they had when they were kids. Takeshi was a few months older than Tsukimi but he had always acted like a big brother for Tsukimi whenever Maria wasn't around but when she did comeback from wherever it was she had to go to she would find Takeshi spoiling her in some shape or form.

Tsukimi was about to respond when she stopped and from the corner of her eye she saw numerous emergency vehicles, clean-up crews, and even a few military personnel on a destroyed street. Takeshi and Maria also stopped and looked upon the completely destroyed city street as well as the damaged buildings on both sides of it.

"Looks like there was another battle last night." –Maria said with concern in her voice.

"Damn Lunarians. When are they gonna learn to leave us alone?" –Tsukimi said making a fist with her right hand and pounding it into her left palm. Takeshi on the other hand looked at one spot that a sole scientist was working on. It was a medium sized blood stain splattered across the side of a large hole on the side of an office building's lobby. That blood belonged to his friend Katsuma, the one that had gotten hurt and was still probably still resting in the medical wing in Lunarium.

Takeshi needed to find a way to stop the fighting otherwise it would surely escalate and it wouldn't be a matter of if Maria and Tsukimi were the next to get hurt but when. Before he could start to think about his options a hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts.

"Are you okay Takeshi-kun?" –Maria said as she looked at him. He had been quiet the entire time she and Tsukimi talked about the destroyed street in particular he seemed to be focus on a blood stain that was on the wall of an office building.

"Yeah…I'm fine…just thinking about how we need to find a way to end this war. The sooner the better." –Takeshi was the first to turn around and resume walking back to school with Maria and Tsukimi following close behind him.

It had taken a while but they had finally arrived at their school. EDFMA, or Earth Defense Force Military Academy, was one of the most advanced schools built in the entire world as such it also served as a military base in addition to functioning as a school from middle school to university level students. It was an excellent way to keep an eye out for potentially new soldiers in the war with Lunarium and train them from a young age. As the group walked through the school's front gate they were greeted to the sights of numerous students in the massive courtyard.

Middle school students were already talking about their plans for high school, high schoolers were talking about which courses they wanted to take upon entering the university branch, and university students were testing each other on various battle tactics, military campaigns, and how to properly maintain their electron rifles.

As the three childhood friends walked onto the high school campus they noticed a large line was formed in front of the school's statue; a large statue that at first glance looked much like the famous WWII picture of the U.S. flag being raise on Iwo Jima except the soldiers were all wearing GEM suits and as they were raising it they appeared to be in a fire fight against soldiers from Lunarium. At the front of the statue was a single student, a male with slick black hair and appeared to be in the high school division.

He appeared to be selling something that all the other students were going crazy over with few of them even just throwing their money at the young teen.

"That's right ladies and gentlemen! Pictures from Silver Star's battle last night against Lunarium's Lunar Knight and "Armored Battle Demon" Zetta. You better hurry before they're all sold out." –This student was Shinichi Kaneshiro and he was the kind of person that always had a way to make quick cash on his mind. As he looked at the raving crowd of Silver Star fans he spotted his three closest…friends.

"Hey guys! Want some pictures? I'll give'em to you for a good price." –Shinichi said as he made his way through the crowd while exchanging money and pictures with the other students.

"No thanks and besides Tsukimi has day duty. Right Tsukimi?" –Takeshi looked over at Tsukimi who's face suddenly went from confused to panicked in less a second.

"OH NO! I GOTTA GO, SEE YOU GUYS IN CLASS!" –Tsukimi immediately started to run as if her life depended on it all the while calling back to them. The three remaining friends chuckled a little before looking at the crowd behind Shinichi who were still asking for some more pictures.

"Sorry folks all out for now. Come back tomorrow." –Shinichi looked like he was about to cry as he said those words and watched the crowd disassemble.

"Dude you really stop crying every time you run out of those pictures. How do you even get those things anyway?' –Takeshi asked with both genuine curiosity and worry though the latter wasn't as apparent. If Shinichi ever decided to use this unknown method of his on him, while he was Zetta, then there was a high chance that if he wasn't careful he could be arrested and tried for treason.

"Now you see I could tell you but then again I'd probably end up getting some unnecessary competition." –Shinichi said as he walked over to the statue and picked up his school bag.

"Just promise me you'll never do whatever it is you do to try and get some pictures of the other girls and I in the locker room." –Maria was normally a kind person but the thought of such a thing happening allowed her to give off something almost everyone thought was impossible; killer intent.

"Y-You don't have to worry about that I'd never allow myself to profit off such a "low brow" market. Right, Takeshi?" –Shinichi looked over at the red-haired boy hoping for help. Takeshi hadn't known Shinichi long but he knew that he wasn't the type of guy to do something you'd read about in harem-type light novels.

"He may be a bit on the greedy side but he's still a good guy." –Takeshi watched as the killer intent from Maria disappeared and Shinichi take a sigh of relief. He'd have to question him about his picture-taking method later for now it was time for class. The three teens began there walk to the high school building. Once they were in the lobby the two boys parted ways with Maria who had to go in the opposite direction for her classroom.

Takeshi and Shinichi both chatted about some of the small things like what games that were coming out later this month and the results of last night's baseball game (Takeshi made sure to look it up before falling asleep last night). When they arrived at their classroom they both saw Tsukimi rushing to have everything in order before the school bell rang. It looked like today was going to be just another peaceful day on Earth.

A/N

Kuroinu will be updated soon. Again, I'm sorry this took so long I honestly intended to get this up last week but what can I say shit happens. Next chapter things start to get serious. Look forward to it


	4. Chapter 4

Merry Christmas everyone! Sorry it took so long to update but it's really hard to write a story when you the moment you sit down you have ideas for 6 other stories stuck in your head and you gotta do everything you can to resist the urge to write them.

Aku no Onna Lunarium Requiem Chapter 4

"Oh man I don't think I've ever had to work so fast in my entire life. You have no idea how much I've been looking forward to this lunch Maria-nee." –Tsukimi let out a long heavy sigh as she removed the cover of her bento. In it was several rolls of omelets as a side with the main course being white rice mixed with some fried chicken. It was lunch time and she was sitting with Maria, Takeshi, and Shinichi out on the courtyard.

"Man, Tsukimi you really need to step up your game. At this rate, I can only wonder how bad your military career will be once you graduate." –Shinichi was counting up his earnings from today's picture sales. As one might expect from someone who valued money he was counting it so he could compare it to today's lunch menu so he could get the most out of it for less.

"I don't need to hear that from a guy like you who's more concerned with how to make a quick buck. You'd probably be an arms dealer or some other shady black-market type of person in the future." –Tsukimi pulled out her chopsticks which were in a small pocket that was attached to the side of the box. She offered her thanks and quickly began to dig in.

"Alright, alright let's leave that there for now. It's a beautiful day and it'd be a shame to waste it squabbling amongst ourselves." – It was Takeshi's turn to be the mediator. Whenever Takeshi, Tsukimi, Maria, and Shinichi sat down for lunch at school or were hanging out it always fell on either Maria or him that would end up having to be break up the arguments that Tsukimi and Shinichi would certainly get into.

"Takeshi is right. We should be enjoying life right now. So how has your day been so far?" –Maria

"Same as always. I swear the teachers here just love to drone on and on about boring stuff. I wish I could just skip straight to Phys. Ed and have that for the rest of the day, ya know?" –Tsukimi always looked forward to Physical Education the most during the day since in addition to normal sports and exercises they also practiced military drills and participated in mock battles in the event Lunarium ever launched a direct attack on the Academy.

Tsukimi's talent with magic was just above average and while she came across as an airhead on occasion her instincts were on par with experienced soldiers when it came to fighting. Takeshi couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of how when she was little she was a cry baby and now she was actively pursuing a military career.

"That's no good Tsukimi. You need to know more than just how to disassemble and reassemble a photon rifle. It's important to study things like history so we can avoid repeating mistakes like Oda Nobunaga's Seige of Kanegasaki. Learning other languages is also important because there is a real chance that we may end up working with other countries in the future." –Maria

"She has a point. It never hurts to have a few more skills in the wheelhouse Tsukimi. Besides maybe something you learn will end up leading you to being the first one of us to figure out how Shinichi here gets his picture." –Takeshi

"Yeah right. Like I'll ever let you guys figure out how I make my money. Doubly so for Tsukimi. Well I've decided on what I'm getting, I'll be back." –Shinichi stood up and left the group.

"Man, I hate that guy. How are we friends with him again?" –Tsukimi

"He's not that bad Tsukimi. Plus, every now and then he does help us out. Remember how last month you really wanted to go see that concert but the tickets sold out and Shinichi-kun gave us two that he had been planning to sell?" –Maria

"Isn't that technically illegal?" –Tsukimi

"The point Maria-nee is making that Shinichi **can** be a good guy but chooses not to be." –Takeshi said as he finally began to open his bento and was welcomed to the faint sent of Maria's Karaage along with some rolled omelets which he quickly began to dig into. The group was halfway done with their food when Shinichi finally came back with a hamburger and fries from the cafeteria and desperately hurried to finish before the school bell signaling the end of lunch rang.

* * *

"I'm going to the restroom real quick to clean myself up a bit. If I'm not back by the time the bell rings go to class without me." –Takeshi got up and began to make his way through the numerous hallways to get to the boy's restroom as fast as he could. When he finally arrived, he turned on the closest sink and began to wash his hands before moving to his face. After splashing water into it a few times he looked up into the mirror and saw his reflection, he stared at it for a few moments before looking down and turning off the water but when he looked back up he saw his reflection as "Armored Battle Demon" Zetta.

Under normal circumstances a man would have been surprised or even might even begin questioning whether his eyes were playing tricks on him but in Takeshi's case it was no trick or surprise. He looked down to his wrist and saw a small red eye emerge from his skin and watched as the skin around his wrist slightly changed from his normal skin tone to yellow and black making it look like he was wearing a wrist band of sorts. This was his armor's way of trying to get his attention and talk with him. The Zetta armor that once belonged to his father was a living organism that attached to its wielder, creating a sort of symbiotic relationship between the two that nearly nothing could break and as such it could communicate with its host. Takeshi took a quick look around before shifting his attention back to the manifestation of the armor.

"So then, what can I do for you today Zetta?" –Takeshi said as he looked directly into the glowing red eyes of the armor.

"You really think that you can keep going on like this? That you can somehow find a way to live a peaceful life with those girls all while you're trying to conquer the world behind their backs? I wonder how they'll react when they find out what you've really been up to?" –Zetta

"It won't come to that. I will find a way to bring peace between Earth and Lunarium like my father tried to. I'm living proof it can happen." –Takeshi said as his eyes continued to stare into the mirror.

"Your father tried that after that Earth woman got her claws in him and look at where that got him. They're probably just one big mound of dust on the moon's surface by now. It's time for you to wake up boy! You can only dream for so long!

Once the Empress has all she needs to disassemble this planet's defenses and armies, the only flag that this world will ever need to fly will be that of the Great Lunarian Empire!" –Zetta yelled as its face appeared to draw closer and the red eyes of it's black featureless face started to glow more intensely.

"Shut up! I don't give a damn what you or anyone else says! Peace can be brought between the Earth and Lunarium! I don't care how long it takes or how much pain and abuse is thrown on me! This is one of the few things I'll never give up on!" –Takeshi yelled, practically ready to smash the mirror even if it did nothing. The two stood there looking at each other through the mirror neither one saying a word. The silence was broken by the sound of the school bell announcing the end of the lunch period. It was Zetta that spoke first.

"Good luck. You'll need it." –Zetta then appeared to distort and fade away in the mirror's reflection before once again showing Takeshi's normal reflection. He looked down at his wrist and saw that the wristband had retreated into him once more and so with nothing left to do Takeshi turned and left the restroom.

* * *

Takeshi moved through the hallways at a brisk pace as he returned to his classroom. He didn't have to worry much as the teacher in charge of his next class was a pretty mellow guy, especially considering he was a teacher in what was essentially a military training academy. When he arrived at the classroom he looked inside through the glass opening on the door; the classroom was almost as large as a normal college lecture hall, the desks were separated from one another and were all in rows, the space parallel to them appeared to be completely devoid of anything. Some students were sitting in them, looking at the hologram screens that hovered over their desks while others were by the windows talking among them were Tsukimi and Shinichi.

Takeshi pulled out his student ID and passed it over the scanner by the classroom door and the door quickly slid open. Tsukimi looked up and started waving at him when coming in right behind Takeshi was another person. This man was much older than the rest of the class but was dressed disheveled with a white dress shirt, light coat, and blue jeans. His skin was dark tan, his long black hair was unkempt, he had a very noticeable 5 o'clock shadow and he carried a book that rested on his shoulder.

Takeshi looked back at the man as he walked to the front of the room as several holographic screens began to appear on the wall of the empty space and a desk and globe began to rise up from the floor. On the screens, multiple pictures of people began to appear before stopping on a picture of the man that was now standing behind the desk and then displaying his name. This man was Benjiro Sakamoto. Takeshi quickly made his way to his seat in the back as he looked around.

"Alright, alright settle down and get to your seats. I know you've all probably heard about the little party Lunarium had thrown last night with Silver Star. Yeah it was another win for us especially since we managed to mess up with one of their top dogs but that don't mean we get to take things easy. There were a lot of people throughout history that took it easy and let their guard down like the Trojans. Can anyone tell me what famous tactic the Greeks used to get past Troy's defenses? How about you miss Tsukimi?" –Benjiro looked at the girl with a lazy yet surprisingly attentive look in his eye. Tsukimi was thrown off guard by the sudden question and started to look around in a panicked manner.

"Wasn't it the Trojan Deer or something like that?" –Tsukimi scratched the back of her head, hoping it was the right answer, unfortunately it was not.

"Close but wrong. It was called the Trojan Horse. The Greeks had place a group of soldiers inside of a large wooden horse that they offered to Troy as a gift. Once the Trojans brought it in the soldiers inside waited 'til nightfall for everyone to go to sleep. They then opened the gates and let the rest of the Greek army waltz right in and burn the city to the ground.

I'm telling you all this because there is a chance Lunarium may have gotten some of their people to blend into our society here. Always stay on your toes if you don't want us to end up like the Trojans." –Benjiro said as he turned around and began to write on the holoscreens and start today's lesson.

About half way through the lesson though Takeshi felt a small vibration in his pocket. He carefully looked around, making sure no one was paying attention to him, before pulling out the source of the vibration. It was a small communication device he used to communicate with Lunarium, or more specifically the other executives. The device emitted a small personal field that shielded the user by creating a hard-light construct of the user. The construct generated depended on the environment and in this case, it made a construct of Takeshi attentively taking notes. Takeshi entered in his code and opened the message, surprisingly it was from Katsuma.

'Hey Takeshi, do you have a spare moment today? There's something I absolutely have to show you. Don't tell anyone, not even the other executives. What I've made is gonna change everything.' –Katsuma had apparently been cleared to leave the medical wing and based on the message it appeared that he was already hard at work with his next plan to advance Lunarium's position.

* * *

"So, what do you guys wanna do now that were done?" –Tsukimi said as she, Maria, Shinichi, and Takeshi walked out from school. It was the afternoon and the sun was getting ready to set soon.

"Whatever saves me more money." –Shinichi was once again counting the money he made earlier.

"You don't have to come you, sleazy scumbag." –Tsukimi turned her head to look at her sister and Takeshi.

"What do you two think would be fun to do?" -Tsukimi

"It's hard to say. Takeshi-kun do you have any ideas?" –Maria

"Unfortunately, I'm gonna have to take a raincheck on this. I got a call from one of my coworkers at my part time job earlier and he needs me to come in." –Takeshi said hoping his lie like all his other previous ones would work.

"You mean the same part time job with those slave driver bosses you mentioned a few weeks ago? You should either quit and get a job on campus or try to report these guys to the labor union." –Tsukimi said with some venom in her voice. When Takeshi came back he told them about how he had gotten a part time job just before coming back to Neo Yokohama. From the way Takeshi described it they mainly did manual labor but his description of his bosses made it quite obvious to her that they were harsh bosses.

Both she and Maria had tried to talk him into getting out of it but he said that he owed them greatly, he never said what it was he owed but the way he talked about them from time to time suggested that he wanted to help them find some sort of peace of mind and if it meant dealing with their random moments of anger then he'd do it. But that didn't mean she'd give up trying to talk him out of it.

"They aren't that bad. We just happen to work in a very competitive market right now so they are constantly under a lot of pressure." –Takeshi

"I can see that." –Shinichi being ever the businessman was always staying tuned to economic trends and such knew how crazy it's rise or fall could be.

"Tsukimi sometimes there are times when we absolutely have no choice but to do a difficult job and if Takeshi wants to continue then I think we should support it." –Maria said with sympathy in her voice. She understood why Tsukimi hated Takeshi's job especially since it appeared he would come home extremely late some nights and even be away days at a time as such he would have to work hard to catch up with school. Before Tsukimi could voice her complaint further, Takeshi stopped and turned away.

"I'll catch you guys later." –Takeshi said and he began to make his way through the crowd. He heard his friends call out their goodbyes and he broke out into a run. A few minutes later and a quick dash into an alley where no one could see him he pulled out his communicator.

"This is "Armored Battle Demon" Zetta. Requesting teleportation to Lunarium." –Takeshi waited as he held the device next to his ear before he heard a voice come through.

"Acknowledged teleporting now." –a young woman's voice came through the device. Light began to wrap around his body and in a small flash the alley was empty.


End file.
